


[Podfic] This be the verse

by GMWWemyss, sisi_rambles



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-21 23:52:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/603435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GMWWemyss/pseuds/GMWWemyss, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dudley tells young Master Malfoy a few home truths.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] This be the verse

**Author's Note:**

> Recorded for [nextgen-mas](http://nextgen-mas.livejournal.com/) fest 2012.

Length: 00:12:13

Right click to Save As: [mp3](http://www.sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Harry%20Potter/This%20be%20the%20verse.mp3) (11.3 MB)  | [m4b](http://www.sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Harry%20Potter/This%20be%20the%20verse.m4b) (5.7 MB) 

Streaming: 


End file.
